


A Song of Lightning and Fire

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with happy end, Breakups, Chan is a hero, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a vilain, some stuff seems unrealistic but it's an au you just have to go with it, superhero au, there's one angry sex scene, there's some violence but it's not super graphic so i didnt add the warning, woobinjilix are also villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Kurohi and Static are enemies.Chan and Minho are lovers.They are the same people, but neither knows it...yet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 43
Kudos: 263





	A Song of Lightning and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> So uh honestly? I thought this was going to take a lot longer to write. But it only took like 4 days, isn't that crazy??  
> If you've followed me on twitter since last year you may have seen me tweet about the idea, and some further ideas following it. Some of those ideas have since been changed around, but this au finally comes to life!!  
> There's actually another superhero au being written right now (attention! by youwereamazing) that is much more lighthearted than this one, and I highly recommend that you go check it out UwU  
> Also small disclaimer: I'm not super knowledgeable about legal stuff, and I actually didn't research a ton about it. I feel like the information that would actually help would be A. hard to find and B. not in English. So, take any accuracy with a grain of salt ^^;  
> I also made a [playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1xKmDmXo3s9zf4KQr43AcR?si=CcBejzwaSLWrrm3EWGkmsw)
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written before Woojin's accusations came to light. I'm not editing him out of the story simply because it would be very time consuming and I don't have that time nor do I have the mental energy. Just know that while I loved him once, I don't support him anymore. Although, seems a little fitting now that I made him a villain....
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy~

"Breaking news- there has been another bank robbery down here in Itaewon. Footage and reports have shown that it is yet another strike by the powered criminals who call themselves the 'Villain League'.”

“On the scene is field reporter Yang Jeongin, who can tell us more. Jeongin?"

"Thanks Hyunjin, thanks Seungmin. It's pretty crazy out here. Local hero Kurohi has already responded to the police call and is on the scene, duking it out with Static and Carbon Copy. Mastermind and Hyper are also throwing occasional attacks. Kurohi proves himself yet again to be a truly capable hero- it's five against one and he's still giving all of them a hefty fight. Oh- it looks like the League is making their escape. Static is staying behind and still fighting with Kurohi, we'll have to move to get out of the way of debris, for now it's back to you two."

  
  


Another bolt of lightning exploded right near Chan- a.k.a. Kurohi, the hero of black flames- way too close to his head. He looked directly at Static, who was already gathering up another ball of electricity to throw at him. He always had that stupid smug grin on his face, as if he knew that once again Chan would fail to catch any of them. 

The Villain League had been a plague to the streets of Seoul for ages, with its five members. There was Mastermind, who had telekinesis. Jixie, who's small stature may fool someone at first, but his super strength was _not_ to be underestimated. Carbon Copy, who could clone himself, and cause quite the headache as you try to figure out which was the real one. Hyper, who was super fast, always the first one to get away, was usually given the money they stole because he was too fast for anyone to grab.

And then there was Static. Kurohi's nemesis. Easily the most powerful of the group, and the most _annoying_ son of a bitch that ever existed. He always matched Chan blow for blow, and he knew that he was more evenly matched to Chan's black flames, and always stayed back as a decoy while the rest escaped. And he was such a smug little shit about it too, taunting and teasing and then slipping right through Chan's fingers at the last second. 

Chan _despised_ Static.

With a battle cry, Chan sent a large fireball towards Static's stupid smug face, but of course Static countered it with his electricity.

"Aw c'mon hot stuff, surely you can do better than _that_?" Static taunted, and Chan's flames burned up his arms with how angry he got. 

"Oh I'll show you _better_ . You're going _down_ today Static," he snarled, running forwards to attack the villain head on, fists ablaze. 

Static dodged, then swept his legs under Chan's feet knocking him over.

Static grinned at him. "It's cute that you think that."

Chan hopped back up and quickly threw another punch, and when Static blocked it Chan used the opening to throw his other fist against Static's gut, sending him flying back. The villain was no longer smug, and looked as pissed as Chan felt. He ran back and from then it was hand to hand, each matching each other blow to blow. A punch here, a kick there, thrown against the ground, kicked into a wall, uppercut hit, sideways kick, hit after hit after hit until they both jumped away, breathing heavily and glaring each other down. 

Then Static turned heel and ran off.

"Oh no you don't-" Chan yelled and took off after him. Static jumped over rooftops, slid down apartment ladders into alleyways, crawled over fences, and unfortunately Chan lost him after the seventh alleyway he turned into. 

He slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. Every time, every fucking time Static managed to get away. They all got away. Trying to catch a League member was like trying to grab a slippery eel with your bare hands. Basically impossible. But Chan kept trying- someday one would slip up, and he'd finally bring them all to justice.

Letting the police handle the rest, Chan went to a remote corner where no one could see, and pulled out the duffel bag he kept hidden there. He changed out of his hero uniform, and back into his street clothes, going from Kurohi to typical citizen Bang Chan, who had a basic government job and three cats and a boyfriend. A drop dead _gorgeous_ boyfriend, that he couldn't wait to get home to. 

Chan pulled out his phone and opened a new text, typing out "workouts all done! See you soon <3". He pocketed his phone, and headed over to the train station, duffel bag slung over his shoulder as if he had actually been at the gym the whole time.

  
  


-

Minho gasped for air, tucked behind a dumpster. He was worried he wouldn't be able to shake off Kurohi this time. That was _close_ , and he could still feel the adrenaline rushing through his ears. Taking care to not be seen, Minho slipped from alley to alley, until he found where he kept his street clothes. He changed out of his cloak and jumpsuit and back into a basic t-shirt and pants. He also pulled out his phone, and saw that he had a new text from 'Channie( ˘ ³˘)♥'. Minho smiled to himself as he read the message from his boyfriend, who had just finished his workout and was heading home. He sent a reply that said "I'm out on a walk in case you beat me <3 love you" before hurrying back to his apartment.

When he got home, it was empty. Chan must still be on the train from the gym he went to after work. Minho took advantage of the time and cleaned out the cats' litter boxes while he waited. He and Chan shared every chore, _except_ the ones involving their cats. Chan hated dealing with litter, so Minho took care of it. And in return, Chan took care of feeding them. It evened out nicely. 

Soonie ran out of the living room and weaved herself through Minho's legs, rubbing her face against them affectionately.

"Hello pretty girl~" Minho chuckled, leaning down and picking her up. He walked around looking for the other two; eventually finding Doongie in her usual perch on top of the cabinets, and Dori laying on the couch taking a nap. Minho set Soonie back down, and headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

Right as Minho had started to cook, the door opened and Chan walked in. 

"Sorry I took so long, got a little too brutal with Matthew and I had a few scrapes and bruises," he said, taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen.

"Scrapes?" Minho asked, a little concerned, "what, were you sparring with rocks?"

"I, uh, I missed the mat," Chan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Minho huffed and shook his head, walking over to where his boyfriend stood.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, stepping in close.

Chan smiled at him. "Keep me? I think you should keep me."

"Hmmm I might. We'll see."

Chan leaned in and closed the distance, and the two shared a sweet kiss, tender and loving.

After they broke apart, Chan went to go put his gym bag away in their room, and Minho went back to cooking. A few minutes later, he felt Chan come up behind him, hugging his waist and resting his chin on Minho's shoulder.

"Smells delicious baby, I love it when you cook," he said softly, pressing a light kiss to the side of Minho's head. 

"I almost always cook."

"Yeah, and I always love it. Wait- when did you burn your hand?" 

Chan reached out and took hold of Minho's right hand, where he noticed there was a red mark.

Shit. Kurohi must have burned him during their fight.

"Oh, I accidentally spilled hot water on myself," Minho lied, "I was trying to make coffee."

"Ouch. Did you put ice on it?" asked Chan, worry in his voice.

"I did. I'll put some more on later, but it doesn't hurt anymore." 

"Good. I'm glad it doesn't hurt."

Minho let out a small sigh. Thank god, Chan had believed his bluff. He hated lying to his boyfriend, but he couldn't exactly tell him that he was a supervillain.

Chan took the hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss over the burn.

"There," he said gently, "now it'll heal twice as fast."

Minho felt his face heat up. Five years together, and Chan still knew how to make his heart race. He was so in love with this man.

He used that hand to cradle the side of Chan's face, turning slightly and kissing him, softly and deeply. They continued to kiss, as the food simmered away next to them.

  
  


-

  
  


When Chan woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning, the first thing he saw was the back of Minho's head. Smiling fondly to himself- everyday he counted his blessings that he was able to wake up with the most amazing person on the entire planet- he kissed the back of Minho's neck and mumbled "wake up baby."

Minho let out a sleepy grumble and Chan let out a snort.

His boyfriend was so cute in the mornings. _So_ cute. 

Chan _adored_ Minho.

He sat up and hit "dismiss" on his alarm, making the loud beeping cease. Then he reached back and shook Minho's arm, again telling him to wake up. The man grumbled again, but his eyes opened, and he eventually sat up as well. 

Chan quickly got up and got ready for work, making a small breakfast and making sure the cats were fed (and given the proper amount of pets as well). He gave Minho a goodbye kiss, and then he headed off to the train station to head to work.

His job was a Courtroom Deputy- he managed the courtroom, informed judges about cases, managed the calendar and filed documents, managed evidence, and coordinated with other clerks. It was a pretty important job, in his opinion. 

He wasn't the only one who worked, Minho had a job as a Yoga instructor and personal trainer. He had recently started teaching a Zumba class too. Minho also babysat for a rich family several times a week, which gave them a nice income boost. 

Chan spent his work day organizing files of new cases, typing things out into the computer that sat on his desk. It was slow and tedious, but it made it easier to share things with lawyers and police and such.

Well, so long as there were no issues with the electricity. Which was more of a problem than it should have been.

The power suddenly went out, and Chan let out a heavy sigh.

 _Fucking Static._ That bastard had overloaded the electrical system again. 

When the backup generator kicked in and the power turned back on, Chan looked at the computer and saw that all files from the past seven days had disappeared. 

Goddammit. 

Chan wasn't sure how, but Static must have found out about the three people arrested the other day for the possession of marijuana, who were set to go to trial next week. They had claimed it was a set up, but evidence didn't lie, and they each had the drug in their pockets. Chan felt a little bad, since it was a small amount- but the law is the law! It wasn't always fair, but without it there would be chaos. 

How could Static have known though? As far as Chan was aware, Static didn't know his secret identity. Unless he did, and had bugged his apartment- Minho always liked hearing about Chan's work so Chan would share about new cases while they are dinner. Nothing in detail, but enough to know when and where they were caught and why.

Sighing again, Chan picked up his desk phone and called the Criminal Justice department.

"Did the power go out for you too?" he asked.

 _"Yup,_ " said the head investigator, " _Static continues to be a big thorn in our side….the day Kurohi catches him is the day I'll throw a building wide party._ "

Chan laughed. "Yeah no kidding. I'll bring the champagne." 

He hung up and then reached over to pull out the other physical copies of the files that had been deleted and see if he could retype the information again. It was going to take hours, but there was nothing else he could do. 

Chan felt a wave of rage come over him. That damn little punk….one of these days he was _finally_ going to bring that fiend to justice. And it would be the most _satisfying_ moment of his entire life. And if he had to get his hands a little dirty in the process, so be it- Static had brought it on himself. 

  
  


-

  
  


Minho sat on the roof of the government building, snickering as he heard the groans of frustration and anguish from within. The files were definitely gone, excellent. He had perfected his sparks to not only shut down power but also short the computers and delete their data from the whole week. Now all he had to do was head over to the jail and short out the electronically locked doors so the poor souls who were victims of wrong time and place would be free to go back to their lives. 

The law was unjust. 

Arrested for a quarter sized amount of weed? In an area that was full of drug dealing gang activity? Those people were scapegoats, they hadn't done anything wrong except walk through that one specific alleyway.

Innocent people were accused of things they didn't do, victims of crimes were denied justice because of lack of evidence. There were true criminals walking around freely, because the system was broken. It needed change, but no one cared enough to change it. 

Minho did feel kind of bad, taking advantage of the fact that his boyfriend worked for the government; asking to hear about the latest arrests to get info on who didn't actually belong in jail.

Oh well. Chan would never know. 

He needed to hurry up with his other task, he had another Yoga class in about 30 minutes. And then after that, it was the night that he "babysat" for a rich family he had "met from one of his classes". Minho tugged his hoodie further over his head- he was wearing a more covert version of his usual bodysuit and cloak, just a light blue hoodie and jeans and his mask- and headed over to the jailhouse. Once he was there, he hunted down the power fuse box and placed his hand over it. He sent out a big current, and once he heard light bulbs break and the locking system switch off, he knew his job was done. Quick as he had arrived, Minho slipped away before anyone could spot him.

After he was done with work, he headed in the opposite direction from his apartment, to an old abandoned building on the outskirts of Itaewon. After he did the secret knock against the door to signal that it was him, the door was unlocked and opened and Minho walked inside the Villain League hideout.

When he entered, he saw Woojin (the one who had opened the door) walk back up to the planning area, plotting out their target for the night. Jisung and Felix were duking it out in Smash Bros, sitting on beanbags in front of a large tv. And Changbin...well Minho didn't know where he was. But he was somewhere.

"About time you got here," Jisung called out, still focused on the game, "the bank's gonna be closed by the time we get there."

"Wouldn't that work in our favor?" Minho countered, "less civilians to get in the way. We won't have to worry about hurting anyone innocent."

He heard Woojin scoff and looked up at him.

"You and your sense of humanity," he said.

"Oh come on. We're villains, not _monsters_ ," Minho argued, "there's no reason to hurt people who aren't in our way. Now, when are we leaving? I don't want to take too long, it's Hoarders re-run night."

"You need better taste in tv shows," Felix said, also still paying attention to the game, where he was getting his ass handed to him by Jisung. 

"Let me have my trash reality in peace. Where's Changbin?"

The moment his name was spoken, Changbin zoomed into the room.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he said. 

Minho and Jisung both groaned, and Minho rolled his eyes. 

"Hyung, are you capable of going one day without flexing your power?" Jisung complained, "we get it. You're the human version of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's a cool power! And I can't flex it out in the open!" Changbin said with a pout.

"I'm with Jisung," Minho added, "it's gotten annoying. Anyways, are we leaving or aren't we?"

There was a collection of "yeah"s and "we're going"s.

Minho grinned. "Great. Give me five minutes to change."

He put on his uniform and checked his phone, seeing that he had a text from Chan that said "you're babysitting tonight right?". He texted back "Yup! Be careful going home, I hear it's supposed to rain this evening! Love you <3". He tucked his phone away and then headed out with the others.

They headed out to a small bank that was right at the edge between Itaewon and Oksu, one they hadn't hit before. They didn't like robbing the same bank twice, for pretty obvious reasons. Once a bank gets robbed, they become more prepared for robberies, which would make it harder to rob again.

Felix went first, kicking the door down. Well, less 'down' and more like 'sending-it-flying-into-the-opposite-wall'. Same thing, really. Jisung and Changbin went in next, Jisung splitting up into clones at each window to start threatening the tellers and declare this was a robbery, and Changbin zooming around and grabbing each civilian and placing them in a group at the corner of the room, as well as taking everyone's cell phones and dropping them into a different pile on the other side of the room so no one could call for help. Minho followed, walking over and creating a 'net' of electricity, keeping everyone in place. Someone tried to crawl under but Minho quickly caught them and said "I wouldn't if I were you. You'll get shocked, and I really don't want blood on my hands today." 

The civilian crawled back and stayed in place, looking terrified. Good. Better to be scared and alive than bold and dead.

Woojin had now walked in and called Minho over to short circuit the security system for the back room. Once that was done, Felix kicked that door down too.

"Man, seeing so much strength from that small body never gets old," Jisung piped in, appearing behind Minho as they walked towards the large safe.

"Small body? I'm taller than you," Felix responded, looking a little annoyed.

"Both of you shut up," Woojin said, fingers pressing his temples,"I'm trying to unlock this damn thing and I can't focus with your yapping." 

He unlocked it, pulled it open, and they all filled up a large bag each with as much cash as they could fit. Once they were satisfied, they bolted back out, Minho taking down the electric net as they left the building.

Unfortunately, someone must have notified the police, because they were surrounded. Kurohi was also there, looking as dumb as he always did. 

"Seriously?" Kurohi called out, "three times in one month? It's like you're _asking_ to get caught."

"Yet you still haven't caught us," Woojin taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up, been working up my cardio. Soon not even Hyper will be able to outrun me."

Minho let out an exaggerated coo, "aww, that's _so_ cute that you believe that." 

"Cute? Why Static, are you flirting with me?"

Minho's eyes narrowed. He really _hated_ this bitch.

"You guys get out of here. I'll keep Flaming Hot Cheetos occupied like usual," he said, keeping his eyes on the hero.

Changbin grabbed Minho's bag and took off, the others running after him. Police cars started to drive off and chase them, but there was no use. Minho knew they would get away easily. They always did.

Kurohi tried to follow as well but Minho halted him with a lightning bolt.

"Ah ah ah, you can't get away that easily," he called out sweetly.

"Fine, I'll take you down and then go after the others."

"We'll see who goes down. You'll have to catch me first."

Minho took off in the opposite direction from the others, and he glanced back to see Kurohi look back and forth, trying to decide who to chase. Inevitably, he chose to chase Minho. Good. 

Kurohi was right that his cardio was getting better, and he was getting faster. He managed to catch up to Minho quicker than he used to, and it wasn't easy running away while trying to dodge balls of black fire at the same time.

A raindrop fell onto his head. Minho paused for a moment, frowning. The rain was starting already? He hoped Chan had an umbrella with him when he headed home…

While momentarily distracted, Minho nearly didn't see Kurohi running at him, and just barely avoided getting hit with a fiery fist.

"Aw, so close yet so far! You'll have to do better than that!" he teased.

"You know, your taunting is getting _really_ annoying," spat Kurohi.

Minho smirked. "Well there's only one way to shut me up." 

They jumped at each other and the battle began.

As they fought, the rain started to get harder, and Minho knew he was going to have to deal with wet socks later.

He also started to notice that Kurohi's attacks didn't seem as strong as usual. He couldn't possibly be tired already, could he? Minho managed to throw him against a wall and when he didn't spring up immediately Minho knew something had to be up. Was he getting weaker? Or was Minho getting stronger?

And then he realized- _the rain_.

Water doused fire.

Water was an electrical conductor.

This battle just severely tipped in Minho's favor.

A wave of new excitement surged through Minho and he couldn't help but grin. This was great, he could finally get rid of Kurohi! And once he was gone, there would be no more heroes to get in the way.

Minho went harder and harder with his attacks, which were definitely more powerful than usual. Kurohi struggled more and more to fight back, and soon he was on the defensive entirely.

Minho jumped in close for a hit, and he noticed that Kurohi looked _scared_. This amazing hero who always tried to save the day, and he was terrified because Minho was kicking his ass. Excellent. He'd been such a pain in Minho's ass for so long, with his holier than thou attitude about the law. Fuck the law. Fuck Kurohi. If there was anyone Minho was willing to kill, it was him.

He kept throwing hit after hit, turning the flame hero into a glorified human punching bag. Soon, he had him cornered, and Kurohi could barely keep himself standing. Another punch and he was knocked to his knees, completely defeated. 

All he needed was one more hit, and it would be over. Kurohi would be no more.

Minho grabbed his collar and lifted him up, already gloating in his inevitable victory. Kurohi's mask was torn, some of his face and his hair peeking out.

"Oh?" Minho said, "your mask is ripped. What a shame. Maybe I should just take it off, see who you truly are."

"Please….please no….at least let me die with dignity," Kurohi begged. 

Minho pretended to think it over, before grinning again.

"Too bad."

He grabbed the mask and tugged it off.

And froze, his smile disappearing.

What?

No.

_No._

It- it couldn't be.

Minho dropped the man and backed away, staring at him in horror.

It was Chan.

Kurohi was _Chan_.

"Ch-channie?" he stuttered in a small voice, and he saw Chan's eyes widen with recognition of the nickname. Minho was the only one who called him Channie.

"Minho? Is… is that you?" he asked, sounding broken.

This couldn't be happening. Minho's worst enemy could _not_ be the man that he loved.

On the edge of panic, Minho fled the scene, leaving Chan sitting there in the pouring rain.

  
  


-

  
  


It took a while for Chan to drag himself to his bag, change, and then head home; but he still managed to do it, limping the whole way. When he walked inside his apartment he saw Minho already there, sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the floor. His hair was soaking wet. He had also changed out of his costume, but he must not have had an umbrella because his clothes were soaked too.

As Chan got closer, he got a good look at his boyfriend. His face was red from crying. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Min…?" Chan asked cautiously, limping towards him.

"All those times. All those times I tried to kill you, and it was _you_ the whole time." Minho slowly looked up at Chan. "I was going to kill you Channie! I was going to kill my own boyfriend….with my own two hands…"

He lifted his hands up and stared at them- they were shaking. He let out a sob. 

Chan quickly sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm in shock too. Of all the people I would have thought was my nemesis, I never expected it to be my own boyfriend," he admitted, "wait….all those arrests I told you about….did you use me to get information?"

"N-not on-on purpose...at first," Minho answered, still shaking with sobs, "I just- I just thought it was ridiculous for people to go to jail when it was obvious they didn't really do anything wrong. They were framed, or-or it was a stupid crime in the first place."

"Evidence doesn't lie Min, all signs pointed to these people breaking the law." 

Minho pulled away, sniffling. He looked less sad, and was now starting to look angry.

"The law isn't always right, Chan. It doesn't help those who truly need it, and punishes those who were victims of circumstance, people in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But we still have to trust in it," Chan argued, "there would be chaos without a legal system."

"And what's the point of a legal system if it _sucks_? Because it sucks."

"You can't mean that."

Minho stood up, fists clenched. "I _can_ and I _do_. It failed me when I needed it, and it continues to fail others!" 

"What...what do you mean it failed you?" Chan asked, confused.

Minho took a moment to wipe his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself back down.

"Do you remember why I get anxious in empty alleyways?"

"Of course, because you got attacked once. You said it was-" 

"- a hate crime. Yeah. I didn't tell you everything."

"You said it was too much to talk about."

"At first it was….but later on I just couldn't tell you the whole truth," Minho said, and he took another deep breath before he continued, "three men cornered me and beat me up, then pulled me over to one of those power surger boxes, and connected some wires to it. They said- I-I remember them saying 'they use shock therapy to cure homos right? This is basically the same thing!'. And then they clamped the other ends of the wires to me, and just stood there and laughed while I got electrocuted. It was the most _agonizing_ pain I have ever felt. I should have died. I don't know how I didn't. But somehow, by some miracle, the electricity fused with my cells and gave me the abilities I have now. And I tried to press charges. I immediately went to the police. And you know what they told me? 'Sorry, without any witnesses or evidence, we can't do anything.' I still had _bruises_ from where they _beat_ me. But no witnesses, because it was an empty alleyway in an empty part of town. So those monsters got off scott free. And when I realized what I could do with my new powers I decided to hell with the law, there were plenty of people like me who were also victims of its shortcomings. So I short-circuited computers to delete records, and I unlocked jail cells to allow prisoners with minor offenses to escape."

Chan just sat there, listening and honestly wanting to hug his boyfriend again. He had no idea. No wonder Minho was pissed at the legal system.

But still….

"The bank robberies? That's not a minor misdemeanor." 

Minho looked back down to the ground. 

"Those….helped pay bills. Got us some nicer things. Put in savings for retirement."

Chan sighed. "You know I have to turn you in."

Minho shook his head. "You don't."

"Come on Minho, you can't just go around causing mayhem! It's not going to fix anything! Look, I know I can get you a deal. You can turn yourself in, and I can pull some strings so you get pardoned. And we can work on making changes in the system, so it works better and doesn't fail people anymore."

"It won't work!" Minho snapped, "it screwed me over before and it's going to screw me over again! I'm sorry, but I won't let you take me."

Chan frowned. Why was Minho being so difficult? 

"I can't just sit here knowing it was you behind all these crimes," he said, standing up, "you're turning yourself in and that's final."

"I'm not a child, Chan. You can't give me orders and expect me to obey," Minho argued, eyes narrowing.

"Please don't make me use force…"

"Force? What force? Did you forget I almost killed you tonight? You wouldn't be strong enough."

Now angry, Chan took a step closer to Minho.

"I don't need powers to put you in a fireman carry."

Minho took a step closer as well. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You're turning yourself in!"

"No I'm not! Fuck you for trying to make me!"

"Fuck you for resisting!"

They were standing there, face to face, glaring at each other with a hostility they had never seen in their relationship- but had seen in their battles.

And then they were kissing. 

It took about five seconds for Minho to start pulling them towards the bedroom, and they stumbled along the way while trying to stay connected but also trying to take their clothes off. 

They hit the door and Chan pressed Minho up against it, sucking at his neck, while Minho fumbled for the handle. The door opened inward, so once he got it open they tumbled through and used the momentum to push themselves over to their bed. Minho had his shirt off and his pants were halfway there. Chan's pants were gone, but his shirt was still on. 

Those clothes were quickly discarded to the floor. Chan may have scorched his underwear in the heat of yanking them off.

When Chan pressed lubed up fingers against Minho's entrance, Minho let out a loud moan. And as he moaned, a spark jumped across his body. That had never happened before- Minho must have always held back every time they had sex, but now there was no need to do it anymore. Fair enough; Chan had always held back too.

He kept fingering, and Minho kept moaning, more sparks appearing, getting stronger as he got louder. When Chan pushed himself in Minho actually shocked him; which hurt, and also kinda turned him on. He started thrusting, and Minho let out another moan that ended in a chuckle.

"Your hair is on fire," he snickered.

His laughter was cut off by Chan leaning down and kissing him, and Minho ran his hands through the burning curls while whining into Chan's mouth.

Halfway through Minho rolled them over and started riding Chan, slamming himself down and drawing out loud cries from the both of them. Sparks were now constantly hopping across Minho's body, discharging from his hair and his fingers and giving Chan little shocks multiple times. 

They were definitely still pissed at each other, but damn this was the hottest sex they'd ever had. And it wasn't because Chan's hair was flaming and sweat was steaming off of his skin.

When Chan came, he left mild burns on Minho's skin in the shape of his hands. Minho followed not long after, letting out a shock so intense it knocked out the power and broke one of their lightbulbs. 

Minho collapsed forward on top of Chan, and they were both asleep in minutes. Chan didn't even pull out. 

They didn't talk any further about their argument.

When Chan woke up the next morning, he reached out for cuddles and found that the other side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes and saw that Minho wasn't there. Usually Chan got up first, but sometimes Minho got up earlier, so this wasn't too out of the ordinary. Maybe he was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Although, he couldn't smell anything cooking….

He got up and got dressed, and then walked out of the bedroom, calling out "Min? Are you up already?"

Silence answered him.

Something felt wrong.

Chan walked all over the apartment, but Minho was nowhere to be seen. Did he go out somewhere? He always left a note when he did, and there was nothing. Chan grabbed his phone and tried calling him. On the counter, Minho's phone started to ring. 

Chan's bad feeling got worse.

As he looked around the apartment again, he noticed that Minho's wallet was gone. When he went back into the bedroom, he saw that Minho's dresser drawers were open, and clothes were missing. Two duffel bags were also missing. And several of Minho's favorite books.

Did...did Minho leave? Like, _leave_ leave? 

His things were gone, his phone was left behind, there was no note...he just disappeared. 

Surprisingly, he left the cats behind. Even though Soonie and Doongie had been Minho's before he and Chan had started dating, and they adopted Dori together but it was still under Minho's name.

Chan sat down on the couch, in disbelief that his boyfriend was just... _gone_. Completely vanished from his life, with no reasoning, no explanation, nothing.

Once the weight of the situation fully hit, Chan began to cry- feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces.

  
  


-

  
  


Minho wasn't proud of suddenly leaving, but...he just had to. 

He stayed at the League hideout for a while, moping and not moving from their large sofa. He stopped fighting with the League, even though they kept bugging him to. He couldn't, not knowing Kurohi- knowing Chan would be there. Eventually the others gave up, but Minho knew he couldn't keep himself shut in at the hideout forever.

A year passed.

Minho found a new place to live, a small studio apartment in a less-than-ideal part of town. But he had done a few big favors for the landlord, and in repayment the rent was basically nothing. He did have a job though, he worked at a restaurant in the kitchen. 

He changed his number, dyed his hair, did everything shy of changing his name- there were enough Lee Minhos that he wouldn't be easily found.

Minho stopped being a villain entirely, laying low and out of sight. To prevent his previous crimes catching up with him, and to avoid being found.

And he was miserable.

He hated his job. He hated his apartment. He hated his life. He hated being alone. He missed his cats and his boyfriend. 

Well. 

_Ex_ -boyfriend.

But he couldn't go back. 

Even outside of the fact that he had almost killed Chan so many times, and the crushing knowledge that the man he loved so dearly and his worst enemy were the same person; if word got out that Kurohi and Static had been dating the whole time, people may think Chan didn't catch them on purpose- that he was in on it. And that wasn't true. Chan had nearly caught each one of them several times, he actually was a very capable hero. It used to piss Minho off so much...

Essentially, Chan's reputation as a superhero would be ruined. Minho didn't want to be the reason the city turned against their only savior.

Even though he didn't go and fight with the League anymore, Minho still kept in touch with them- they had a discord server. He heard about all the stuff that was still happening- new robberies, new crimes. Close calls with "that flame fucker". Deep down, Minho hoped that Chan didn't get hurt fighting them. 

But then, their plans started to get bigger, more sinister. It didn't sit well with Minho. They were getting cocky, they wanted to hurt people. Minho had always been the one to hold them back, but now Minho wasn't active in the League anymore. He wasn't there to be their moral compass. 

So when he saw discussions of buying weapons, talk of making bombs, he realized his friends were stepping over into inhumane territory.

There was no way Chan knew about it, and Minho knew he had to warn him. But he couldn't do it in person. He just couldn't. Not after all this time, after he ran away like a coward.

He would have to find another way.

-

  
  


To say that Chan was depressed and heartbroken was an understatement. If not for the fact that he couldn't stand the taste of booze, he probably would have slipped into alcoholism.

He was miserable.

He tried to move on, tried to date again, after months passed, a year passed. But no matter what, he just couldn't get over Minho. Maybe it was because of how they split up, maybe it was because Chan just couldn't see himself loving anyone else the way he loved Minho. He _loved_ Minho, _so_ much. Even now, he still loved him. 

They had just fit so well together. They had engaging conversations, they were compatible romantically and sexually, they lived together well, they rarely argued. Minho was everything to Chan. And now with him gone, Chan's life felt….empty.

There were three things that still kept Chan going, that kept him from just wasting away in despair: his duties as a hero, his job, and the cats. For a while it hurt even more to look at the kitties, but now they were a great comfort. Like a part of Minho was still there. A spark of hope, maybe Minho would come back to see his children. To see Chan.

Chan had been trying to find Minho, he asked anyone with access to information to try and look around and find out where he had disappeared to. Police even put up missing person flyers. There had been no luck, but Chan wasn't giving up. 

The League still kept him busy, still robbing banks even without Minho there. And Chan wished Minho was still there, even if he had to fight him, because it would at least mean he got to _see_ him. But Minho seemed to have stopped committing crimes entirely. With the League, and without. Chan got closer and closer to catching them, but they still would slip away. Once he got hold of Copycat, but Mastermind made a bunch of boulders fly at him, making Chan dive out of the way and let go. He caught Mastermind twice, but Hyper ripped him away from Chan's grasp both times. Jixie….just threw Chan through a wall when he tried. Didn't stop him from trying again, but damn did he ache the next day. 

But suddenly out of nowhere, they were silent. It was scarier than it was to have them out committing robberies every day. Chan would take getting thrown through walls over and over again, as long as he knew where they were. This was just creepy, it felt like they were holding back, like they were building up to something bigger. Chan didn't like it.

A couple weeks after the League went radio silent, Chan got a text from an unknown number. All it said was "there's going to be an attack by the League at the subway station at 5 pm tomorrow. They will have guns." 

Chan tried to find any familiarity with the number, but no match. He asked a coworker to try and trace the number, but that would only be possible with a phone call. Chan tried calling, but it went to voicemail- which didn't even have a recorded message.

Regardless of who the message came from, Chan followed its advice. He suited up and went to the train station at quarter to 5 pm the next day. Sure enough, he saw the familiar masks of the League appear at about 4:55. He kept an eye on them, waiting for them to make their move. Right as Copycat was about to open fire, Chan jumped into action, knocking the weapon out of his hands. 

"Everyone get down! There's a shooter!" Chan called out.

Rather than get down, the civilians instead began to panic and run towards the exits. Well, whatever got them out of danger at least, so long as they didn't trample each other.

"What the hell?" Copycat said in disbelief, "how the hell did you know we'd be here?"

Chan shrugged, "a little birdy told me."

The other three ran over to attack Chan, and he barely managed to knock away the weapons from the rest of them. Copycat and Jixie quickly ran off, and Hyper tried to as well, but by sheer luck Chan managed to grab his arm and push him to the ground before he could take off. Mastermind did his usual 'make debris fly at Chan' trick but Chan threw fire back at them and broke the rocks up midair. He was _not_ going to let a League member go now that he had him.

"Just go!" Hyper cried out, "I'll catch up with you."

Mastermind gave Chan one last glare but took off in the same direction as the others. Chan let him go, since he had Hyper he'd be able to catch the other three eventually. 

"Sorry buddy but you aren't going anywhere," Chan told Hyper.

"Fuck you. Don't call me buddy," Hyper spat, struggling against Chan's grip.

"Uh huh. You can cuss me out all you want at the station."

As Chan started to head out of the building, he froze. He could have sworn he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

Unfortunately, his momentary distraction meant his grip loosened, and it took less than a second for Hyper to break free and take off.

Chan cursed at himself, and looked over to where he'd seen that face- it was gone.

But he could have sworn….

He could have _sworn_ he had just seen Minho.

  
  


-

  
  


It probably wasn't a good idea to go to the train station, but there was a chance Chan wouldn't take the warning seriously, and if Kurohi didn't show up Minho was ready to take matters into his own hands. Luckily, Chan was there. 

He should have left the moment Chan called out the warning- it was his fault that Chan got distracted and let Changbin escape.

Minho pulled his face mask up higher and his hat down lower, further hiding his face. He glanced down at his phone, at the text conversation with Chan that held the warning, and kept walking. 

He kept up with watching the server, and his growing fears were realized. Woojin had successfully made a small bomb, and they were going to make a larger one and attack the mall. They would use the chaos to steal from jewelry stores, department stores, Felix even suggested they steal a cotton candy machine for the hideout.

People were absolutely going to get hurt if they blew up the mall, innocent people. There would most likely be casualties. Minho did his best to try and talk them out of it, but the others shot him down by saying "you're not an active member anymore, why should we listen to you?" 

With his argument falling on deaf ears, Minho turned to his text with Chan. He had to warn him. If anyone could stop the attack, or at least keep people safe, it was Kurohi. 

He typed out "there's plans for an attack on the mall. Date tbd. Will update with more info." and then hit send.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with Chan's reply: "who is this? How do you know this?" But Minho just left it on read. 

As the plans started to fall into place, the others tried to get Minho to join them again- they even came to visit in person in order to convince him.

"Come on, you're our most powerful yet you always did the least!" Changbin said, "don't you want to do some _real_ damage?"

"No," Minho answered bluntly, and shut the door in their faces.

They pounded on the door, not giving up that easily.

"If you're not with us you're against us!" Jisung's voice called out, "you don't want to get on our shit list!"

Minho opened the door again, but just a crack.

"You already said I'm your most powerful," he said, "you want to kill me? Good luck with that."

Then he shut the door again, and locked it to show that he was _not_ part of their sinister plan.

"That flame hero is bound to show up," came Woojin's voice, "you could finally get your chance to finish him off. I don't know what happened that has you still get shaken up hearing his name, but what better time to get revenge?"

That made Minho freeze. Of course Chan would show up. Minho was going to make sure that Chan would show up. It was all the more reason for him to _not_ go. 

Minho called out loud enough to be heard through the door, "I said I want nothing to do with it. I don't harm innocent civilians. Unlike you psychopaths, I actually have morals."

This made them even angrier, And they threatened to kick Minho out of the League entirely. Minho told them to go ahead. They finally left after that, one final kick at Minho's door to make their point.

Minho was kicked from the discord.

But they forgot that Minho had made a new account when he disappeared from society, because Chan knew about his old one. That old account was still in the server, and when Minho logged into it he could still see everything. Fucking idiots.

  
  


-

  
  


Chan had just gotten home from a jog when he got a call. One of his contacts had a hit on Minho- they spotted him at a grocery store and then tailed him back to his apartment. The contact gave Chan an address.

Chan stared at that address, which he had written on a slip of paper. He was a little anxious to go.

What if Minho had moved on? Started seeing someone else? Left Chan to be the lovesick fool who would never get over him? 

Clearly, Minho didn't want to see him. But Chan didn't know _why_. Was it because Chan wanted to turn him in? He was being honest when he promised that Minho would get pardoned. He would have fought tooth and nail for it. It would have been fine. 

He swallowed his nerves and headed to the address, passing a bunch of missing person posters with Minho's photo on them along the way. 

Chan spotted Minho taking out the trash, and hid behind the dumpster. Minho's hair was purple now. He was still as beautiful as Chan remembered him- it took his breath away for a moment.

He couldn't do this. It was too much. He needed to leave- 

Chan tripped over a box of junk while trying to walk off and fell forwards, making a loud cacophony of sound that definitely caught Minho's attention.

"Who's there?" Minho called out.

Chan groaned in pain, and assessed the damage. His knee was very scraped up. Shit. He should have changed out of his workout shorts before he came….

He tried to get up and hobble away before Minho spotted him, but was unsuccessful, and there was a moment of silence as Minho just stared at him, blinking slowly.

"Uh- I- uh-" Chan stammered, "greetings."

What the fuck. 'Greetings'? What the fuck was wrong with him? That was so stupid!

"Greetings to you too…" Minho answered, "how the hell did you find me?"

"Uh. Accident?"

Minho raised his eyebrows, not convinced. 

"Okay, so maybe I had you followed."

"You had me _followed_??" Minho exclaimed, with a face of disbelief.

"Can you blame me?" Chan argued, "you _disappeared_ without leaving so much as a note! Of course I was going to try and find you again!"

Minho crossed his arms. "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be found? I'm surprised you managed to stoop to stalking, considering how high and mighty you are about the law."

"You of all people do not get to criticize me about the law."

"Go away, Chan. I don't want to see you anymore."

"So what, I don't even get closure?"

"Go. Away."

Chan sighed. "Okay, I'll leave. I'm sorry." 

He stood up, and immediately cried out in pain. He had neglected to see how badly his knee was scraped up- it was bleeding a lot, and it stung like a _bitch_ . Chan had been beaten bloody before, so he should be used to it. But damn, it _really_ hurt. There was a reason he wore a suit with tough fabric and knee and elbow pads sewn in when he fought, as well as gloves. Chan started to limp away, when he heard Minho call out "wait."

Chan turned around, hopeful.

"Let me….bandage you up first. And _then_ you'll go away. Got it?"

"Oh thank god, this really fucking stings," Chan said, relieved.

Minho walked over and helped Chan hobble into his apartment. It was small, which surprised Chan. Part of the reason they had chosen the apartment they lived in together was because Minho liked the larger rooms.

Minho sat Chan down on a chair and grabbed his first aid kit. He opened the hydrogen peroxide, and poured it over the wound. Chan hissed as it burned and fizzed, killing away any germs that were in the abrasion.

"You deserve that for stalking me," Minho commented.

"Yup. Okay. I'll give you that."

Minho started to dab away the blood with a wet cotton ball, and Chan just stared at the details of his face, features that he hadn't seen in so long.

"So...how are the cats?" Minho asked after a couple minutes.

"They're fine," Chan answered, "Dori really likes to adventure, I got her a leash and harness so she can run around outside."

Minho smiled gently. "Of course she does, my little explorer." 

"They miss their dad," Chan added, "Soonie still sleeps where you used to."

The smile fell. "Please, don't…" 

" _I_ miss you. So much. I'm sorry but I've never stopped thinking about you."

"Don't do this to me…" Minho pleaded, eyes filling with tears. 

Chan's own eyes were tearing up too, and he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Come home. Please."

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it because I wanted to take you in? I told you there wouldn't be any issues-"

"I don't _care_ about that," Minho interrupted, "I care about _you_. Think of your credibility. If and when people find out you've been dating your nemesis the whole time, they're going to scratch their heads. They could think you were in on it or something."

"What? That's ridiculous. You really think I give a shit about my credibility? And whether I'm suspicious or not, no one else is defending this area. The people don't have any choice but to trust me."

Minho said nothing, focusing on Chan's knee again. The blood was pretty much all cleaned up. After a few more minutes of silence, he sighed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. We won't work together."

"Funny, we worked perfectly fine for five years." 

"Chan…"

Chan looked Minho directly in the eyes. "Minho. I still love you. I don't care what else happens, I just want to wake up next to you again." 

Minho looked back down, once again saying nothing. He looked like he was about to break down into tears. Chan felt the same way. Minho pulled out some antibiotic ointment, gauze and tape, and dressed the wound in silence.

"There," Minho finally said, after he was done, "all wrapped up. Now please leave and don't try to contact me again."

"I can't promise that."

Minho huffed, "for fucks sake, Chan-"

"Look," Chan cut in, "if you tell me that you moved on, then fine. I'll leave you alone. But you have to look at me, look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore."

Minho looked at him. 

"I…..I…..I…..I……….just leave."

"So you do still love me."

" _Leave_ ," Minho said, pushing Chan away.

"Okay. I'll leave. I love you. Please never forget that I love you."

Tears were streaming down Minho's face as he shoved Chan out the door.

"Goodbye, Channie."

Chan headed back, his knee hurting and his heart now hurting too. When he got home, the cats must have sensed that he was upset, because they all ran to him and curled up around him. 

Soonie sniffed his hand and meowed.

"I know," Chan said, "I wish I could've brought him home too."

  
  


-

  
  


After Chan left, Minho just slumped against the door. Seeing him hadn't helped anything. He missed Chan, oh how he missed Chan. His handsome face, his goofy smile, his dimples, his precious laugh, his kind eyes, the list went on and on for each endearing trait that Minho fell in love with years ago.

It _hurt_ , being so close yet having to push him away.

He was still keeping tabs on the League, seeing the plans for the mall attack come into more solidity, with a date and time getting sorted out. Once they set it in stone, Minho texted the information to Chan. 

Chan replied with "can you please tell me who you are?" and once again Minho left it on read.

The day of the attack came a couple weeks later. Minho ended up going after all, lurking around the edge of the building so he could help people escape from the chaos and danger if needed. Luckily, Chan had once again taken the warning seriously, and the mall was closed for the day with police cars all around the perimeter and security all over the place. Good. This was good. Minho snuck in by overriding an electronic handicap door, making it open so he could slip through.

He knew the bomb was going to be placed by the water tank, although he didn't know why. He looked around inside and saw Chan talking to a security guard, before running off- probably to wherever the tank was to try and disarm the explosives or drag out the League members.

Minho looked at his watch. It was almost time for the bomb to go off. If Chan was near the bomb, powers or no powers…. 

The bomb went off. Minho ducked out of the way of rubble. Water gushed across the floors, quickly flooding the mall. 

Where was Chan? He was okay, right? 

Minho also realized something- even if blowing up the water tank didn't destroy the mall...it _would_ still mean that Chan would get wet. Which meant Chan would be weakened. 

When the hell did the others figure that out? Minho certainly had never told them. They didn't mention it in the server. Did they hide it? And knew Minho was still watching their messages? Maybe they were smarter than Minho gave them credit for.

Soon, Minho saw Chan emerge from the rubble. Well- he was more thrown out of the rubble, rolling across the ground several times before he could catch his footing and get back up. He was soaking wet. Shit.

Minho watched on, biting his lip nervously as he saw Chan fighting the other four. On a good day, Chan definitely would be on par with them. He always gave all five a decent run for their money, he was evenly matched against Minho alone- if not a little more powerful. Kurohi was a powerful hero.

However right now….he wasn't doing so hot. Pun not intended.

He watched on as Chan got thrown through store windows, got slammed with rubble and attacked over and over. Chan fought valiantly, but the battle was slipping out of his favor. It was painful to see.

Eventually, Chan collapsed on the ground...and he wasn't getting back up.

"No...come on Chan stand up...you gotta stand up again…" Minho whispered, heart pounding.

Chan started to push himself back up, but his arms gave out and he fell back to the ground. The League all walked towards him, ready to throw the final blow.

No.

 _No_.

Before he even thought about it, Minho ran out, ran over to where Chan lay and stood in front of him, throwing his arms out protectively. His friends stared at him in shock.

"Static? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jisung asked.

"Get away from him," Minho said.

He heard a groan behind him as Chan most likely lifted his head to look at his protecter.

"Min- Static? Why?" Chan said, voice weak.

"Yeah, why?" Jisung said, taking a step closer. 

Minho glared him down.

"Get. Away from him. You're not killing him while I stand."

"Are you serious?" Changbin exclaimed, "you're gonna turn on us? It was one thing to not tag along because of your stupid morals, but _turn against us_? I can't believe you."

"Move aside Static. We beat him, this is the final blow," Woojin ordered.

Minho shook his head. "No! I'm giving you one chance to leave. Leave, and I won't hurt you."

Jisung scoffed, "as if you could."

"Well he is the most powerful of all of us.." Felix said quietly.

"That's right, I am the most powerful. You want to fight me? It's only going to end quickly."

Woojin's eyes narrowed. "Bring it."

Minho quickly glanced around, and noticed they were all standing ankle deep in water from the tank. A quick glance behind him showed that Chan was on a pile of broken cement, but he wasn't touching the water. Good, this was a good stroke of luck.

"Alright then," Minho said, "you asked for it."

He gathered as much electricity as he could in each hand, and the others braced themselves for the upcoming fight. But instead of pointing his hands towards the League, Minho slammed them to the ground. The sparks jumped across the water and hit each League member, shocking them all over. They all cried out in pain, and Minho really didn't want to hurt his friends- but he had no choice. It was them or Chan. And there was no competition on who Minho would choose in the end. 

Changbin was the first to sink to his knees, the others followed soon after.

"You son of a _bitch_ ," he snarled. 

"I told you it would end quickly," Minho said, "promise you'll leave and I'll stop."

"Static please, isn't this a bit much?" Felix pleaded.

"You were about to _kill_ him. Isn't that a bit much?"

"But you wanted to kill him too a year ago!" Felix further argued.

"I've had a change of heart." Minho replied, "promise that you'll leave. Now."

"Static…." Woojin said warningly, "you're going to regret this."

"Promise. That. You'll. Leave." 

"Fine!" Jisung cried out, "fine! You win! We'll leave! I can't take this anymore!"

Minho stopped the sparks, and the four all collapsed to the ground. Their bodies twitched occasionally, a spark jumping around here and there.

"Traitor…..you traitor!" Felix yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. It cracked the floor, making a small crater.

"Leave," Minho said with as much finality to his tone and he could add.

"We're leaving," Jisung spat, "but you….you watch your back."

Minho stared them down, unblinking and they hobbled away, not turning around for a second. He knew them too well to trust that they wouldn't try anything once his back was turned. After the League was completely out of sight, Minho relaxed and whirled around, dropping to the ground and cradling Chan onto his lap.

He was horribly beaten, there was blood running down his face, and a black eye that was already swelling. His costume was ripped in several places, where more cuts and scrapes littered across his body.

Chan looked up into Minho's eyes, and Minho couldn't stop the tears that momentarily blurred his vision before spilling over and down his face.

"You were the one who sent those texts….weren't you?" Chan said weakly.

Minho nodded, and Chan smiled.

"Good...you saved a lot of people."

"But I should have saved you too…"

Chan gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? You did save me."

"You're still hurt."

"Pfft. You gave me worse."

"That's not funny Channie," Minho said, sniffling.

"I missed that...I missed hearing you call me Channie."

Minho started to sob, holding Chan closer to him, as if letting go would make him disappear.

"I missed you too," he responded, "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry. For all of it. I'm so so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

"It's _not_. I was selfish and I ran away. You should have moved on, yet you still love me. I don't deserve you anymore."

"Well, as healthy as this is, can we continue this emotional reunion at the hospital?" Chan said with a pained groan, "I think my ribs are broken. And a leg. There might be internal bleeding, that Jixie packs a _really_ nasty punch. I might have swallowed some glass."

Minho cursed, "fuck- of course. I'll call 119-"

"No need. There's an ambulance out front. I wasn't expecting to get out of this unscathed. You'll have to carry me." 

Minho nodded, and gently picked Chan up bridal style. He carried him through the debris and out of the building, and sure enough there was an ambulance waiting outside, paramedics standing next to it at the ready. Chan had fallen unconscious a little before they reached the doors, and Minho walked faster towards the medics, making sure Chan was quickly put on the guernsey and rolled into the vehicle. Police kept trying to ask Minho a lot of questions; what he was doing here, how did he know Kurohi, was he part of the attack, where did the enemies go, was he connected to the Villain League in any way, it was overwhelming.

"Please, I can answer things later, I just want to be with my boyfriend in the ambulance" Minho told them.

They were surprised by the word 'boyfriend' and Minho used their momentary shock to push through and climb onto the ambulance before it left. 

One cop called out, "sir before you leave, you need to give us a name."

"I'm Static," Minho answered, and then the paramedics shut the doors and the ambulance drove away.

  
  


-

  
  


When Chan came to, he was in the hospital. White walls surrounded him and he could hear the telltale beeping of a heart monitor.

His head hurt. His face hurt. His whole body hurt.

He could feel someone holding his hand, and looked over to see Minho sitting next to the bed, looking at his phone. 

"You're still here," Chan said.

Minho looked up at the sound of his voice, and his face brightened.

He let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank goodness you're awake. Here, let me go tell the nurse, I'll be right back."

Minho started to stand up, but Chan tightened his grip on his hand. Minho stopped and looked at him.

"Just hit the call button. Stay. Please," he requested.

"Okay," Minho replied, sitting back down.

He pressed the call button, and a nurse showed up a few minutes later. She was delighted to see Chan awake and quickly checked his vitals, asking about his pain levels and how he was feeling.

"And don't worry," she added, "we won't spill that Bang Chan is secretly a superhero."

"Appreciate that. So what's the damage?"

He did not have internal bleeding fortunately, but his ribs were broken. So was his nose. And his leg was fractured, as well as his arm. There was a lot of bruising around his eye, and more bruises and cuts across his body. 

"The bruises were definitely Carbon Copy," Chan commented, "that son of a gun surrounded me and lay on punch after punch."

Chan would have to stay at the hospital for a while as his bones healed, a couple weeks if recovery went well, a month if it didn't.

After the nurse left to go check on her other patients, Chan asked Minho what happened while he was unconscious.

"Well a while after we got to the hospital, the police came in and had a loooot of questions for me," Minho answered, "see I uh, I kinda spilled my identity as I got on the ambulance. So I had to answer for that, and then following that I was asked about the robberies, and the League stuff, and the minor things with the computers. I confessed to everything, there was no point in lying and denying my involvement. I explained my reasoning for the smaller things, and they seemed to understand where my anger came from. They even apologized for not being able to help when I was attacked- which I really didn't expect. As for the robberies, I knew there weren't any excuses for them, and I admitted I used the stolen money to pay for bills and put in savings for the future. I honestly expected to get thrown in jail immediately, but they offered me a deal. No jail time, just pay back what I stole and 180 hours of community service; if I show then where the League hideout is."

"Are you going to take it?" Chan questioned.

Minho nodded. "They're going to hate me forever. And I feel pretty crappy about it, turning against the people who I considered my friends for a long time. But…. they'd never wanted to hurt people like that before. They went too far, and they needed to be stopped. I'm going to show them tomorrow, and they're planning to lead a raid and clear out the place."

Chan squeezed Minho's hand reassuringly. 

"This must be really hard for you," he said, "I'm proud of you."

"You were right. Causing mayhem didn't help anything. It didn't help me, and it didn't help catch any of the real criminals. And I can't ever justify stealing…. initially we wanted to be like Robin Hood. We wanted to donate the money to a bunch of shelters and such. But we never did, we just kept it."

"I'm gonna throw out a wild guess and say that your babysitting job wasn't babysitting."

Minho snorted. "Yeah, I never knew any rich family."

"My gym visits weren't gym visits. Well, there were some, but it wasn't as long as I pretended it was," Chan confessed.

"The Zumba class never existed, nor was it ever going to exist."

They both chuckled at each other, it was crazy how they both lied to cover their identities, and had done a solid job at it.

"You know, I think you were still the hardest to fight," Chan said.

Minho raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harder than the other four?"

"It took all four to beat me up. You alone dealt the same amount of damage."

"Oh come on I didn't break any of your bones-"

"Okay maybe not. Your shocks were _really_ painful though. Sure they normally hurt, but I eventually got numb to them. But that night...you were on a whole other level."

"And you weren't."

Chan chuckled again. "Yeah I really wasn't. Rain is a bitch. Once I'm better we should try sparring sometime. See who's better without powers."

"That's only going to lead to sex and you know it."

"Yeah, and?" 

Minho shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. Chan winked at him.

It was quiet for a little while, and then Chan spoke up again.

"I'm really happy. That you're here."

Minho smiled softly at him, and tightened his grip on Chan's hand.

"I promise, I won't leave again," he said.

"Good," Chan replied, before yawning.

He wanted to stay awake, but Minho insisted he sleep more, so his body could heal quickly. As Chan drifted off, he felt Minho press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

  
  


-

  
  


The next day was the raid. Minho sat at the front of one of the police cars, navigating them to the location of the hideout. Once they arrived, Minho marched up to the door, the police squad behind him.

He did the special knock, although the door didn't open.

"We know it's you Minho," said Woojin's voice, muffled behind the door, "we don't welcome traitors."

"Ah, bummer," Minho answered, "I was hoping we could do this the easy way."

It was quiet for several moments.

Jisung's voice spoke next, "as opposed to…?"

"The violent way. Bust it down."

Two cops busted open the door with a battering ram, and Woojin and Jisung stumbled backwards. They all seemed to be frozen, as the rest of the police squad rushed into the building, surrounding all of them. Changbin was the first to act, trying to run off. But Minho had expected that, and stood in the doorway, electricity flickering around his hands. If Changbin tried to run out, Minho would zap him. He gaped at Minho as a cop grabbed his arms and put him in handcuffs.

"This is a whole new level of betrayal," Changbin said.

Minho gave him a genuinely apologetic look. "I'm sorry Hyper, I made a deal."

Felix and Jisung were both ready to fight, but Woojin seemed to realize there was no use- they were surrounded. And the police had stun guns at the ready, pointed at them. Slowly, he put his hands up in surrender. Felix and Jisung stared at him in shock, but soon did the same. They all quickly got handcuffed and corralled out of the hideout, towards the police cars. They all gave Minho murderous glares as they passed him.

"You're _dead_ to us," Woojin spat.

"You tried to kill my boyfriend," Minho told them, "this is karma."

Four heads snapped to face him, jaws dropped.

"Boyfriend?" Woojin asked, "what do you mean boyfriend?"

Minho said nothing, but Felix managed to connect the dots.

"Kurohi...oh my god you're dating Kurohi???" he exclaimed.

The others started to speak up as well, but whatever they were going to say was muted as they were each shoved into the back of a car. Those cars then drove away, heading towards the prison. 

The cop who was in charge of the raid walked over and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder. 

"You did the right thing," he said.

Minho knew he did. But it still felt shitty. He'd had a lot of good memories with the League. Even if it was while doing illegal activity.

He just nodded in response, and then asked "can I go back to Chan now?"

After a few weeks, Chan's recovery was deemed good enough to send him home and be put on further bedrest.

"It's a good thing your main enemies are out of the picture," the doctor said, "because you sir, are not allowed to do anything strenuous for another six weeks."

"Six weeks?? But I've already been here for three!" Chan complained.

"Bones don't heal that quickly," the doctor said, before turning to Minho, "make sure he's resting."

Minho nodded. "I will."

Chan was placed in a wheelchair, and Minho pushed him out to where the taxi was waiting for them just outside the hospital entrance.

"Does this mean we're getting back together?" Chan asked along the way.

"I mean….. _technically_ we never actually broke up," Minho said.

"You disappeared without a trace for over a year. That counts as breaking up."

Minho looked off to the side, face warm with leftover guilt.

"Okay….fair point…..but yes, we are getting back together."

"Thank god," Chan sighed, "the apartment is too big without you. And I hate dealing with cat litter. I hate it so much please take care of it again."

Minho laughed and took hold of Chan's hand again as they exited the doors, using that grip to help Chan stand up and walk over to the cab. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Six months later

  
  
  


A man held a gun up to a clerk in a jewelry store, as said frightened clerk filled a bag with diamond jewelry.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" the robber yelled, and the poor clerk whimpered and moved faster. 

Then the doors to the store flew open, and the man turned to point his gun towards it, crying out "I'll shoot! Don't you dare come in I'll shoot you all!"

A bolt of electricity shot out, shocking the man's hand and making him drop the gun as he yelped in pain.

A man clad in a light blue suit and cloak with white lightning accents stepped into the store.

"You know if you're going to commit a robbery, you might want to be less sloppy about it. You didn't even take anyone's cell phones away- you know how _easy_ 119 is to call, right?" the man in blue said.

Another man, clad in black with flame accents on the ends of the sleeves walked in right behind the first man.

"Stop giving the bad guys advice on being bad guys Static," the other hero said.

"Whoops, my bad~ come on Kurohi let's bring this guy in."

The robber tried to put up a fight, but one burning punch was all it took to knock him out cold.

"Man, that was barely even a warm-up," Kurohi said, frowning.

"See? I swear, criminals these days have _no_ flair," Static commented, "kinda makes me miss the League."

Static picked up the unconscious robber and dragged him outside, while Kurohi picked up the dropped gun and made sure everyone in the store was okay. 

It was a quick and clean wrap up, and the criminal was soon on his way to jail. 

Later, at their apartment, Minho and Chan took off their hero costumes and flopped down on their bed.

"Do you really miss the League?" Chan asked.

Minho hummed thoughtfully. 

"I mean, I'll admit I miss the excitement a bit. But overall...no, not really. I've grown to like being on the good side," he answered.

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick your ass again."

"Excuse me? Need I remind you who won our last fight?"

"It was raining! That was unevenly balanced and you know it!"

"But I still won~ and I'd probably win again, let's be honest here."

Chan gave Minho a look. "Oh really?"

Minho gave Chan a look back. "Yes, really."

Chan rolled over, pinning Minho against the mattress.

"We'll see about that."

An hour later they rolled away from each other, panting heavily and covered in sweat. As well as other fluids.

"Yeah okay," Minho said between breaths, "you win. You definitely win." 

Chan's smug grin was ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, be sure to leave a kudos and/or a comment!!  
> and follow me on twitter!  
> main: @goldenjung9497  
> nsfw: @chancaptainkink


End file.
